


Mirror Image

by TheDeviantSentByJericho



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hot Weather, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Multi, Oneshot, Other, Sympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides), Tumblr Prompt, i guess?, i'm not sure what to tag, love the snek but he ain't here :(, that isn't caused by deceit for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeviantSentByJericho/pseuds/TheDeviantSentByJericho
Summary: Based off a tumblr post by anothersanderssidesblog"Do you guys think Thomas ever confuses his sides? Like, whenever they’re not wearing their usual gettup (Pajamas, hot weather wear, etc) and he’s just like??? Because they all have the same face?"And because I'm a terrible person, I added a little angst too. :3 (it's mostly fluff though, don't worry)
Relationships: Could be read as romantic - Relationship, Platonic LAMP, how does tagging even work? - Relationship, idk, romantic LAMP - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 146





	Mirror Image

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pippyville](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippyville/gifts).



Thomas is not the most observant of people.

He knows this, they all know it. He'd been easily fooled by Deceit when he claimed to have "always been Patton," and Virgil's being a Dark Side? The thought had never occurred to him.

It was okay though. It didn't get in the way too much, especially not when Logan was around to help out, and his friends (and Sides) had all assured him that it was actually adorable. 

Of course, that doesn't make it any less embarrassing when he mistakes his Sides for each other.

"Guys?" Thomas called his Sides. He hadn't seen them at all that day, well, except for Virgil, who had come down a little under an hour before and flopped onto the couch, headphones in. At the summons, Virgil glanced up and took one side off. They weren't filming anything, so there was no need to move to the customary spots, and the other three popped up together in the middle of the room. 

Thomas was caught off guard. He'd seen the sides out of their usual costumes before, of course, but it was always a little unnerving how alike they looked.

"Hey uh- Roman???" he said, pointing to a side in a paint-splattered shirt. He raised an eyebrow. 

The other side in a paint-splattered shirt let out a jokingly indignant noise. "I'm Roman!"

"Oh- uh- Patton??"

"Falsehood." 

" _Logan⁄?!_ "

"Indeed, it is I. We were re-painting my room when you called. Did you need something Thomas?"

"Well, I, ah- So if he's Logan, and he's Roman, and Virgil is over there, you're Patton, right?"

A side in a long-sleeved blue shirt and carrying a book on astronomy grinned. "You got it kiddo!"

"Sorry for interrupting you guys, I was just wondering if you were okay, since I haven't seen you today? Except for Virgil, of course, but that doesn't really help..."

Another time, Thomas went to visit the sides in the mindscape unannounced. He'd been pretty happy, excited, unworried... Until he heard the crying.

Peeking around a corner, he could see a side slumped over the kitchen table in a faded yellow shirt, failing to muffle sobs. He was pretty sure it wasn't Janus, despite the yellow, so as he stepped into the kitchen he tried to guess who it was. The side looked up at the noise, and Thomas caught a glimpse of pale skin and bloodshot eyes with dark, bruised shadows underneath. "Um... Virgil?"

The side laughed wetly. "Sorry kiddo, Patton here. I'm sorry, I know I'm a bit of a mess..." he wiped his eyes and attempted to smile. 

"Oh! Patton! I'm so sorry! Are you... are you okay?" It was a stupid question, and Thomas regretted it immediately.

Patton smiled sadly. "I'll be fine, kiddo. I'm sorry you had to see me like this."

"No, no, you're fine! There's nothing wrong with crying."

"Yeah. You're such a smart person, Thomas." Patton was shaking his head, tears still streaming down his face.

"Well uh.. Is it okay if I touch you?"

A tearfilled nod.

Thomas wrapped his arm around the cyan side. "It's going to be okay, buddy. We'll figure it out."

"Thanks, Thomas."

Sometimes, the sides returned the favour.

Of coming into Thomas' apartment unannounced, I mean, though the comfort most certainly happens as well.

Once upon a time, Thomas walked down the hall to grab a drink when he ran headfirst into a side carrying a... cooler?

"Ack! I'm sorry- uh- Roman?" 

Putting down the box, the side smiled wryly. He was wearing a long-sleeved simple white top and no makeup, which made him a bit hard to identify. "You can't even recognize your own Anxiety, Thomas? What a host you are." He was joking, of course.

"Virgil? What happened to your eyeshadow???"

He shrugged. "It's hot and I'm lazy. Didn't feel it." He gestured to the cooler. "I'm just here to restock on ice and then I'll get out of your hair, don't worry." Thomas snorted. 

"Well I'll uh- I'll just? Go? I guess? Sorry-" Virgil saluted awkwardly and bent to pick up the ice. "Oh! Take care, buddy!" 

Virgil smiled and was gone.


End file.
